Reality
by Jade Bloom
Summary: [Noblesse] Sexual frustration at its best. [Takeo x Reader/OC]


**A/N** : Guess who's back for more bs?! I should update my on-going stories...

Originally written on November 12, 2011.

* * *

 **Reality**

* * *

A deep frown was on your face as you stared at the piles of paper scattered on the table before you. The sight was utterly ridiculous and intimidating. You resisted the urge to growl and instead rubbed your right temple with your fingers, eyebrows furrowed. The coffee you had ordered just a few minutes ago was already cold as you took a sip of it. You frowned even more, if it was even possible.

Why were you a teacher again? You asked yourself that question almost every moment of your life.

 _'Because you need money to live, idiot,'_ you reminded yourself as you looked back at the scattered papers on the table.

You let out a tired sigh, combing your left hand through your hair that had gone loose from the hair tie you wore. You twirled the pen you held with your other hand. Lazily, you started scribbling on the white sheets of paper, tainting it with red ink.

"This is wrong. So is this. Ugh. I already went through this ten times in class. That brat," you mumbled angrily to yourself, the frown permanently plastered on your face. You continued marking the test papers of your students, once in a while taking a sip of your cold coffee.

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, the streets bustling with people. Classes had ended early today so students of different schools were everywhere. You watched the crowd leisurely, test papers already forgotten as you propped your chin on the palms of your hands. Watching people, for some odd reason, soothed you. It was your favorite pastime. It was neither stressful nor problematic for you.

You suddenly leaned back on the chair, tipping the front legs up. You leaned your head back, immediately covering your eyes once you met the bright rays of the sun. You hummed softly to yourself as you listened to your low breathing, enjoying the calm and warm aura.

You didn't feel like marking the test right now, but you had to have all of the grades of your students ready by Wednesday and you weren't even close to being done yet. You let out another sigh, this time a loud one. The sigh, however, became a small 'eep' as you lost your balance, feeling the chair fall back. You flailed your arms around, automatically reaching out for the edge of the table, but missed. Knowing that you could not stop your impending doom, you closed your eyes tightly, patiently waiting for the crash. However, at the last minute, you felt something hold the backrest, stopping you from falling.

"Are you all right?"

Your eyes opened and were greeted by two pools of blue eyes. You felt yourself hold your breath, your heart skipping a beat. Your seat was settled nicely on the floor, the man, you noted, stepping in front of you to take a good look at you. He leaned forward slightly.

"Are you all right?" He asked once again, worry etched all around his face at your lack of reply.

All coherent thoughts left you as soon as you noticed how this man — the one who saved you — was incredibly attractive. Or, as your students preferred to say, _hot_. Although his hair was longer than yours (and found it questionable), he was nicely poised and you could tell that beneath those clothes, he was well toned. Oh and that cologne...

 _Dear lord._

You blinked quickly, noting that the man had yet received an answer from you. You quickly, with great effort, tried to get rid of your naughty thoughts. You only met this man and yet you were already fantasizing about him?! Suddenly, you felt like you were back to being a hormonal teenager.

 _Drat._

"Ah! Um, yeah! I-I'm all right." You inwardly smacked yourself at your stupidity.

 _What the hell?_

The man smiled at your way and it was enough to make you blush and feel butterflies fly around inside your tummy. _Holy fu_ -

"It was a good thing I was passing by," he said.

"Ah, yes. Thank you," you thanked as you stood up hastily, bowing to him.

"No, no. I don't mind."

He smiled at you once again and you felt your breath get caught in your throat.

 _For the love of all holy._

"Well then, I'll be on my way. Have a nice day."

He nodded to you and smiled one last time before he walked away. You were left there standing, watching him walk away. When he was out of your line of sight, you let out a tired sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose.

"I need to get laid."

Truer words had never been spoken.

End.


End file.
